The old world sleeps for eternity
by The Hunter4531
Summary: hello! this is just a short story of my character from Fallout New Vegas meeting my other character from Fallout 3, its not well written and its pretty short but when I'm done with all the other stories (DLC stories for both games) it shall be long cx Disclaimer: this is MY STORY! i do not own any thing from fallout or Bethesda so you cant sue me! i hope you enjoy reading this :)


The old world sleeps

War, war never changes

No matter what happens to the countries or states of earth, men, women, and children will continue to kill each other because it's in the nature of humans to cause harm and destroy civilizations and settlements in any case the world is in….  
War, war never changes.'

Chapter 1

'Nate, get over here! I need some help getting this scrap from this crashed plane, 'On my way Sam!' Nate goes to help Sam pull some scrap of a crashed plane for the repairs needed for their water pipes in their settlement called megaton. 'Hey Sam, did you hear about that kid from vault 101 who was looking for his father, he stopped by the saloon and talked to Gob first then that silver tongue Moriarty trying to find him. 'no Nate I haven't seen the kid lately but I heard he was heading to the old radio station in the D.C ruins to talk to the radio operator, Three Dogg and find out where he's gone off to. They arrive in their large city and when they walk through the doors and find every one cheering and the Mayor told them 'the kid from the vault has disarmed the nuke in the middle of town and his plan is to rid the entire northeast of all the bad people and mutants from the radiation!'. Later at the saloon Nate and Sam are enjoying a cold bottle of whiskey for celebration then all of a sudden the door swings open and walks in a young man with a 357. Rifle with a longer barrel, custom stock, and improved lever for the rifle itself as he goes to sit down near Nate and Sam, when a drunk customer throws a bottle and misses the lone wanderer and he attacks with punches faster than a quick triggered ranger and knocks out the customer and asks for a bottle of vodka. He pulls up a chair and asks Nate and Sam where the kid went. Sam told the wanderer 'we heard he was going to the radio station and then to the ship known as Rivet city, why are you looking for the kid?' Nate asks 'who are you anyways and where did you come from?' the wanderer replies with a broad and strong voice 'My name is James I'm a courier and I come for the west near the coast of California I'm looking for the vault kid for a good reason'. Nate asked him 'does he owe you blood, money, or power?' he replied 'No he's a very important person to me' Sam pulled up the wanderers pip boy 3000 map and put on Galaxy News Radio to search for the vault kid and the wander sets off to find him. And before megaton was a little spec from away, James told himself silently 'poor kid, doesn't know what he's getting himself into in this place, I have to find you soon or my mission will fail', And he continued to walk and think about his trip to the ruins and memories of old D.C. and he remembered one man telling him, 'America is not gone, its only asleep and I carry the flag on my back, to never forget about it all', even if the bombs fell….. James continued to ponder his past in New Vegas, all the good he's done to help everyone but they all continued their fight for the dam and he remembered all of the people who helped him in that war 'Caesars legion, the NCR, the Boomers, the Great Khans, Houses Robotrons, the Nightkin and The powder gangers, every one of them helped me take over the Mojave but in the end, no power could stop the war because War, War Never Changes…..

Chapter 2

' The kid must've came this way, he left an easy trail of bullets and bodies of raiders and super mutants' the wanderer was right, there were thousands of bullets on the ground along with some used med kits and bandages but there was more blood from the raiders then he lost. As the wanderer was walking he hears something calling him 'DIE STUPID HUMAN!' and as quick as lightning James dodges a strike from the unknown enemy and turns to see it's a super mutant with a high-tech super sledgehammer. James then pulls out a power fist and runs to punch the mutant but takes a hard hit from the mutants hammer 'HAHAHA DID THAT HURT?', 'no it felt like a butterfly landed on me' as he said with a smirk the mutant was in rage and swung harder at James, but that didn't stop him from punching the mutants ribs into pulp after one punch. 'damn the bastard broke my shoulder and arm good thing I brought some extra stim-packs', he then takes out a stim-pack and gives himself a shot of the medicine and slowly heals his arm back to health and continues his path on finding the kid. As he arrives at Galaxy News Radio, the wanderer was stopped by a squad of trained soldiers in power armor. He asked 'who are you trained veterans?' the leader steps forward and takes off their helmet and says 'my name is Sentinel Lyons part of Paladin squad of the Brother Hood of Steel' she points to her fellow soldiers 'that's Paladin Vargas our assault man, 'and that's our medic Red, she's the new recruit'. He tells them 'I'm James a courier from the west near California, Colorado, and New Mexico, I met some of your soldiers stationed there and I have to say they know a lot about Enclave technology and Pre-War armors. He asks if they saw the vault kid come this way and Red comes up and says 'Yea he was just here 3 hours ago he knows how to fight the mutants and he even saved my life from a behemoth-super mutant. Why does he owe you blood, money, power, or did he take something from you?' he replied 'No he's a very important person to me'. Paladin Vargas came into the conversation and said 'he just went inside and talked to the radio star Three Dogg himself'. 'Thanks Vargas'. The wanderer goes inside the building and asked Three Dogg if he seen the kid and he replies 'your little vault friend came in and asked me if is seen his dad and I sent him to where his dad was heading and that's to Rivet City, here I'll show you on your map'. He shows James the way to Rivet City and as he was about to leave Three Dogg told him to 'tune into Galaxy News Radio and listen good because he will mention where the kid is heading to next'. James leaves the building and heads through the rubble of downtown D.C. then all of a sudden he hears a grenade being thrown and he quickly dodges and it blows up a nearby vehicle and as he looks past the explosion he sees a group of raiders coming at him shouting 'YA YEA ,TEAR HIM APART!' he quickly pulls a revolver and fires 4 shots and takes out 4 of them, but one leaps onto him with a knife but that didn't stop James, he rapidly throws hooks, jabs and upper cuts with a pair of brass knuckles. The raider was nearly dead when he screamed at James 'WHAT...THE…FUCK ….ARE YOU?' he replies 'your worst nightmare'. He then punches the raiders skull in and cleans the blood off himself and continues to Rivet City in search of the vault kid for his mission but he thought to himself 'is the kid really what they say he is or is it just for the respect and can he fight or will he kill?, I don't know when I'm going to find him but when I do I'll be sure to complete my mission. There's the city those men at the bar and Three Dogg talked about'. He walked up the stair case and spoke through an intercom with the operator of the bridge on the other side and the chief of security walked up to him and asked 'is there a problem' James replied 'I'm looking for the vault kid that came through here, have you seen him?, He replied 'he went to talk to Dr. Li she's on the middle deck, first door on the right' he thanked him and went into the ship.

Chapter 3

'This is an impressive ship, must've been amazing before the bombs with all the soldiers and crew working, now it's all memories of the past, filled with survivors of the wasteland trying to find a way to return to normal'. As James walked through the hallways of the old bow, he remembers a simulation he went through at the Brother Hood of Steel's hidden base in order to get his mission done, the people he killed in order to get the technology they needed, the prisoners he had put the bomb collars on to use them and to gain their trust. Then he stopped at the door to doctor Li's lab and said to himself 'hope the kid doesn't go out to the west, that's where the Sierra Madre lies and sleeps in the old world history and how Elijah tried to take it for himself and start all over its merely all in the past'. He opens the door to doctor Li's lab and he notices all the pre-war research terminals and as he walked up to Doctor Li she spoke to her assistant and she then spoke with James 'excuse me this is a science lab for the research on a project of ours so kindly take your caps and go to the bar'. James replied 'no, my name is James and I'm absolutely fascinated in science and is your project to purify the water, I noticed the research data papers and the locations of a G.E.C.K, I loved to help but I must ask, have you seen the vault kid? I traveled halfway across what's left of America to find him.' She was astonished to find a person as interested in science as her and she replied with a smile 'Yes, he asked where his father went and set off to the Jefferson memorial in search of the recordings of the way he went and our research is over there at the memorial, here I'll put the location on your Map'. James thanked her and he left her lab and went to the market place to get more supplies before he leaves rivet city. As he walked through the market he heard vendors yelling 'WEAPONS, KNIVES, GRENADES, WE GOT EM AT FLAK &amp; SHRAPNELS SHOP!', 'LOOKING FOR A GOOD AMOUNT OF DRUGS? HEAD ON OVER HERE TO THE QUICK FIX!' he decided to visit the guns store first to collect some ammo and make some repairs on his weapons, he then goes to buy more medicine at the quick fix and then to the Doctors place on the top deck of rivet city. He then left the giant ship and looked out into the distance of the ruined world of D.C and noticed the Jefferson memorial there and told himself 'hopefully the kid didn't hide a trace of his location, I need to find him'. As James walked to the memorial, he remembered his travels in the Mojave to many old world locations and places, to Big mountain to the brightest minds on the planet, to the old ruins of the Sierra Madre streets and the casino that somehow survived the bombs when they flew and buried the city in a time lock for thousands of years and was hidden due to the poisonous gas from the bombs that stayed, into a canyon pass with native families and a legend known as The Burning man, and finally the place where James met the courier that was supposed to deliver his package but instead traveled the roads that James later traveled and they met up at a missile silo and saved the Mojave from being scorched from the bombs. He reached the door to the Jefferson Memorial and entered 'damn the kid certainly doesn't show mercy to the mutants'. There on the ground of the memorial lied 6 to 7 squads of super mutants all dead from many wounds, James entered the main part of the building and was astonished 'is this what Doctor Li was talking about?' there in the building was a machine to clean all the irradiated water and leave the purified water for everyone in the Wasteland to enjoy. He walked into the main interior of the machine and looked through the Holotape recordings and he listened to one from the Vault Kid 'found the research my dad was looking for, he needs my help he doesn't know about the dark secrets of Vault 112'. There on the table was a map that led to Vault 112 and James said to himself "let's hope he survived the trip or worse, the horrors of Vault 112."

Chapter 4

James decided to take the short way and use the destroyed metro-tunnels and cut through the D.C. ruins to get to Smith &amp; Casey's garage where vault 112 is located. He stumbled in the dark as he walked into the metro-lobby, 'can't see a damn thing' he said to himself, he decided to turn on his Pip-boy light and he continued to the garage when he suddenly heard what sounded like a mutilated body being eaten. ' Feral Ghouls!' he quickly turned his light off and noticed 12 of them around some radiation barrels and thought to himself, 'fight or sneak?' he knew if he were to fight he would have barely any ammunition to reach the vault. He chose to sneak past them, hiding in the shadows and avoiding the patrols of them. Just as he was about to reach the gate that led to the garage he heard one of them growling 'SHIT!', He had no choice but to pull out a Chinese officer sword and fight the ghouls, he fought but more and more kept coming, down on one knee fighting, he was just about to run out of energy, he heard the sound of a laser rifle and noticed one of the ghouls turn to ash. James noticed that they were hunters and they heard about James and his travels and decided to come with him. 'You ok?' asked the leader of the hunting group, James replied 'Yea, I'm fine, Thanks for saving me, who are you guys anyway?' the hunter replied back to James 'I'm Hudson' he then pointed to his group, 'that's chains, Johnny, and Samantha'. James took one look at Samantha and fell in love at first sight 'Hello madam' as he said kissing her hand 'My name is James'. She blushed and said 'Wow that's the first gentleman I've seen in years'. Hudson told them to provide James with food, water, medical healing, and ammo,'we're here to help James, we'll follow you' James nodded his promise and they set off to find the vault kid together. They found the garage and Hudson asked James 'what is this place, is that the vault?' James nodded and they went into the building, they found many radroaches which proved to be no challenge to the group. They made it to the garage and the group was confused 'where's the vault?' asked chains, 'though this was the vault?' asked Johnny. James looked at them and said 'the vault is underneath us, Samantha can you pull that switch on the electric box over there?' 'Sure, James' she pulled the switch and two parts of the floor opened up to a staircase that led to the vault, 'so that's where it's been all these years' as Hudson said. 'C'mon we have to find the kid before it's too late!' they ran into the passage way and were stopped by the vault door that sealed the vault 'let me take care of this and the Robotron behind it' said James. He pulled the lever on the panel to open the door and as they walked in they were stopped by a Robotron 'welcome to vault 112, your due date to arrive is late by 200 years, please put on this suit and proceed to your designated pod'. They all put on the jumpsuit they were given and proceeded to the atrium, 'we have to find the kid before it's too late, if Doctor Bannister gets to him first, were too late' they hurried to the designated pod but realized there was only one left, they all talked wondering who should go in and James spoke up saying 'I'll go in and find the kid before it's too late' Samantha shouted 'No James don't go in, what if you don't come out!?' he grabbed her hands and promised he would return. She hugged him tightly and pleaded he would come back after he's found the kid, James climbed into the pod and as it sealed tightly and the monitor came up, he looked at her and smiled, He then felt his mind being drawn into the machine and was blinded by a light then as the light vanished he found himself in an old town before the war, modern civilized people, large and vast green plants and children running around. 'The kid must be here, I hope he didn't find the doctor first'. He walked around the town and stumbled into the abandoned house and found a kid sleeping upstairs, he went upstairs and woke up the boy, tired and dazed the boy asked 'who are you?'

Chapter 5

'My name is James I'm a courier from the west, what is your name?' the boy replied. 'I'm John but on Galaxy News Radio,I'm known as the vault kid'. James was astonished and dazed that he finally found John, he then remembered his 3 year journey across the Nation and he immediately replied 'I've been tracking you for 3 years John; I have a message and a package that I was supposed to deliver to you'. John asked 'who is it from?' He replied 'your mother' John was confused and upset 'my mother died giving birth to me that's what my father said'. James told him that she didn't die, her heart stopped but he found her inside the west water treatment plant for New Vegas outside of the Mojave. He then continued about how he brought her into the Presidential Suite and had his friend Arcade revived her, fix her wounds, and tell her where she was. 'She was worried about you and your father and asked me if I've seen them, I told her I haven't seen them but I wanted to know where she was from'. John sat there and listened to James about his trip and the time it took him to reach the wasteland and how the trip was brutal knowing James walked into so many old world locations and made it out alive. After James had finished telling his trip John was impressed and asked James 'have you talked to the little girl out there watering the plants?' they proceeded to the window and looked out to see a little girl watering plants with a German shepherded dog next to her. 'That's Emily here, but in real life that's Doctor Bannister'. James asked 'have you talked to him?' 'No I haven't' replied John. James warned him about the doctor saying he's insane and will kill you if you don't do what he says and he said 'there is a way out of the simulation in this very house that will cause a Chinese invasion to kill all the citizens instead of you becoming the serial killer known as the Pint Sized killer. James and John both figured out the code but the machine had a meltdown and the whole simulation was getting destroyed and the door to leave the simulation was closing fast. James awoke but was pulled directly out of the simulation pod by Doctor Bannister himself 'You, You destroyed my world, you imbecile! I shall have your brain on a dissecting plate!' Doctor Bannister was about to kill James with a scalpel when suddenly BANG! A shot from a .45 pistol was heard and Doctor Bannister fell to the floor dead. John came over to James and helped him up, 'you ok James? 'Yea I'm fine but I need to find my squad that helped me get here' they searched around and found them locked into a prison with a security terminal to unlock the cell 'I got the terminal' said James 'I'll get the door in case you get locked out of it' said John. They both raced to get it unlocked and in the background John heard his father giving him moral support, they got the cell open and Samantha rushed to James crying tears of joy knowing he kept his promise to return to her. 'C'mon we have to return to the city and get your father back to his project' johns father said 'how do you know about me and my son and my work?' James then told the same story to John's father as he told john in the simulation and without haste they set out from the vault and on their way back to the city. James took a look at the group he was with and remembered his encounter a the Sierra Madre with 3 different people, a Night-kin who was mentally unstable, a Ghoul who betrayed his friends 200 years ago and when they made it to the casino and a women who was part of the brotherhood of steel and was hunting Father Elijah from the same places as the courier had traveled and wondered 'What if the this group is out for their own prizes, will they betray each other?' they continued to proceed through the ruins of Washington D.C. but it's now the Capital wasteland to everyone that lived there and was hit the hardest by the bombs but the Mojave was scorched not by bombs, but by the people that fought and lived and died there in the desert and in the many cities that were established.

Chapter 6

As they walked through the ruins, each of them talked about their travels, but mainly listened to James and John talk about their experiences and travels. James told his story and travels about the west and John told everyone about how he was betrayed by a squad of brotherhood outcasts, went to a boggy swamp and found a long war between a Ghoul and a Brain, helped out a civilization of slaves find a cure and helped them fight off the slavers and took over a place called The Pitt and the craziest story all of them have heard. How John was abducted by aliens, experimented on, destroyed an entire alien fleet with the same fleet ship they stole, how he was in an astronaut suit and saw what the entire world looked like, and escaped with a scavenger, a little girl, a soldier from the great war between America and China, a western cowboy, and an ancient Samurai Warrior. They were all amazed of both the voyager's stories, they were close to rivet city when suddenly, Chains was hit by a plasma pistol, and James knew who the shooter, an Enclave officer and a squad of them. He shouted 'GET DOWN, JOHN GET YOUR WEAPON READY AND FIRE ON MY GO!' everyone in the group but John and James fell to the floor like they were told and the two shot the squad of troops to pieces. 'Look outmore!' John shouted. James knew how they were coming in James shouted 'there using Verti-birds!' he pointed at John 'I have an idea but I need your help!' James plan was to steal and fly to rivet city and back to the memorial and use it to get to the location of a G.E.C.K in order to finish John's father's project. 'KEEP THEM PINNED!' yelled a enclave soldier, James ran through the storm of lasers and bullets only armed with the super sledge the mutant hit him with, striking strong, efficient blows to the soldiers and James covering him with a special chain-gun from a squad known as Riley's Rangers. 'we're almost there, Keep fighting!' just as James said that chains was hit from a sniper above them, James saw him and quickly shot with his rifle and took the soldier out. James came over to Chains and said 'He's hit bad, we can't leave him behind' the group, even Chains said leave him behind, he will try to cover them with an Assault Rifle he picked up from a fallen soldier. They made it into the Verti-bird and everyone strapped in, John asked 'do you know how to fly this thing?' James replied 'Yea just get in the co-pilot seat I need a gunner incase they follow us'. John did as he was told and strapped into the seat. James yelled 'EVERYONE HANG ON THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH TAKEOFF!' he got it to fly and they were off to Rivet city to finish the project. Dr. Li told John's father 'we have the location of a G.E.C.K but it won't be easy getting to Vault 87, its location has lethal amounts of radiation and is surrounded by the super mutants that breed there. 'We can cut through Little Camplight Caverns, I'm welcomed there for saving some kids from a camp of slavers'. They all agreed on the idea but James told them that John and James will go there themselves, John said goodbye to his father and James promised Samantha that he will return giving her a goodbye kiss. 'You love her don't you James?' asked john, he replied 'yes I do John, 'You better keep that promise, for her'. As they boarded the Verti-bird the two strapped into their seats and looked to see everyone was outside waving goodbye to them and they waved back then James pulled up on the throttle stick and they were off to Vault 87. As they flew across the wasteland looking down at the destroyed trees, all the people and raiders fighting for anything they have, need or want, 'the world's in chaos isn't it James?' James knew what John was taking about and said 'not everyone below us are murderers and thieves, there are some good people in this world like you, me, Samantha, Dr. Li, your Father, everyone in our group are good people doing this for a cause. John thought to himself 'James is right, but even if we defeat the Enclave, fix the purifier and make it run what will happen next?'

Chapter 7

'Were coming up on the place your talking about' as James said to John. They landed the Verti-bird a couple of yards away from the entrance to the cave and exited the Verti-bird and went into the cave. They made it to the door of the settlement inside the cave itself when 'stop right there mungos, don't move or we'll blow your fucking heads off'. John said 'Mayor Mcready it's me John and this is my friend James we need to get to Vault 87'. 'Why didn't you say so John, open the gates!' the wall that was blocking their path was lifted and the 10 year old Mayor Mcready walked out to greet them and point the way to the vault. 'Be careful in their John, the scary monsters will kill you if you're not careful in there'. John and James acknowledged him and they went into the vault. James and John turned on their Pip-boy flashlights and equipped their rifles, James asked 'have you been through here at all John?' he replied 'no I haven't been through here' they realized they needed to be extra careful if they are going to make it out of the vault in one piece. They made it into the living quarters when suddenly they heard a voice from an intercom in the experimental wing of the vault 'YOU HUMANS, I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE, COME TO THE EXPERIMENTAL WING AND I WILL HELP YOU'. James talked to John about going to the wing to see where the mysterious voice was coming from in the wing. John asked James 'you think whoever it is will help us if we meet up with him?' James replied 'he must help if we do what he asks'. They walk through the hallways of the rusty, rotting, Vault and when they went through the doors that led to the experimental wing they were stopped by one cell holding a super mutant who was friendly. 'Hello humans, my name is Fawkes this is my home' James asked Fawkes 'what do you need from us Fawkes?' John added 'were here to help' Fawkes smiled and asked 'I need to be free of this cell but I don't know how to escape it' James looked to the terminal and told Fawkes 'sit tight, I'll have you out in no time' as soon as he said that, 'DIE HUMANS!' there was 8 squads of super mutants coming towards them, James yelled to John 'COVER ME WHILE I GET FAWKES OUT OF HERE, USE MY RIFLE!' James threw the gun to John. Using the weapon he was ordered to use John fought and fought but ran out of ammo and resorted to using his .45 pistol. John ran out of ammo and yelled to James 'SHIT, JAMES IM OUT OF AMMO!' James knew they wouldn't last much longer 'PICK THIS DOOR LOCK, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!' The two switched their positions and continued to fight. John yelled 'I GOT….' They were blown back with a grenade that a Brute had thrown, 'DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER HUMANS' the mutants had them cornered when suddenly the mutants head came clean off with an oversized machete blade from Fawkes 'LEAVE ME IN THERE WILL YOU!' he went into a state of berserk anger and killed all the mutants without mercy. 'I owe you my life you two, are you looking for a G.E.C.K?' they were astonished 'Yes we need that,' 'do you Know where it is?' he replied 'yes but the area is highly irradiated, luckily I am immune to the radiation when I was created in that lab 126 years ago' he took them to the area where the G.E.C.K was located and said 'wait here'. He ran into the area that was devastated from the radiation and came back 10 minutes earlier 'here it is, my promise has been kept' they took the device and they all walked through Camplight caverns. James asked 'would you like to join us Fawkes?' Fawkes was more than happy to say yes to his offer and they were off back to Rivet city. They landed the Verti-bird on the flight deck and went into the ship, 'JAMES!' Samantha ran to James and kissed him with tears in her eyes, John spoke up 'we need to get to the Jefferson memorial and finish my father's work'. They all agreed and went to the flight deck and entered the Verti-bird. James prayed that they weren't too late and they were off to the memorial building with excitement.

Chapter 8

'We have 4 squads of super mutants in the area outside the memorial and 5 more in the building itself'. James and John landed on a destroyed bridge overlooking the Memorial with .50 caliber rifles. John said 'I'll take the two guarding the door', James replied 'I'll take the three patrolling the area around the building on my mark, 3, 2, 1, MARK'. They both fired and took out the mutants without them being alerted, James and John moved into the building and heard the 5 squads splitting up, one squad was near the entrance when John had an idea to use a Stealth Boy and knife while James did the same but with a suppressed .9mm. They took out the squad like ghosts, 'John, they haven't activated the turret system and haven't locked the door where the turret system is located, I have an idea'. As James said with a smirk, he slowly and quietly moved to where the terminal was located and started to hack into the turrets target parameters and activated it. They heard gunshots and screaming from the room and finally the last mutant broke down the doors in order to escape but John had a makeshift spear ready and impaled the mutant. John said 'let's move to the lower levels and see if there are any more squads', James asked 'have any more Stealth Boys?' John handed him 5 more Stealth Boys and they both moved into the lower levels of the building. 'James we can't see anything without our Pip-boy lights', James pulled out some pills known as Cat-eye and gave him one pill and took another John said 'this is amazing, I can see in the dark without using my light, c'mon, lets clear out this building', the two used their stealth boys and vanished into thin air like ghosts, 3 squads were underneath them when the two jumped onto 2 members and used knives and suppressed weapons to take the squads out in silence leaving only one. James stuck a blade in the mutant 'Hurts doesn't it? Why are you mutants here?' the mutant only laughed and James stuck the blade in deeper than before, 'WHY ARE YOU HERE!' the mutant was in agony and pain and yelled to them 'WE NEEDED A PLACE TO GO AFTER WHAT YOU HUMANS DID TO US IN THE RUINS OF D.C' James thanked the mutant by shoving the blade deep into his heart. James held the radio up and spoke through it to the group saying it's clear to bring in the research and equipment into the room. John's father and the group were in the room with John's father's project. 'James, thank you for helping me, my son and the group with the help of Project Purity, how can I repay you?' James told him with a smile 'To let me help you finish Project Purity and all the people that need the fresh water'. John was astonished he didn't want a reward but to just help the world become a little better, John pulled his father aside while James was helping Dr. Li with some equipment. 'Dad, how do we activate your machine?' His father replied 'OUR project, Mine, Your Mother's and is you're project as well. Remember her poem in the bible?' John and his father said the poem together 'Revelation 2:16, I Am Alpha and Omega, The Beginning and The end, I Will Give Unto Him of That Athirst From The Fountain of Life, Freely'. Johns father added 'that's how we activate our machine, the poem is the key, and your mother was the holder, It was passed onto me and I now pass it onto you son', John was proud and happy he could carry the poem to finish his work and remember something by when he dies of old age. John asked James to have a word with him 'Hey James, about that mutant in the lower levels, what was that about?' James told him' I have no mercy towards anyone in the Mojave and whoever crossed him and when they thought it was funny or a smart move they'd pay for it with their lives', John asked 'will you eventually spare someone's life if it were to happen again?' James thought about it but John didn't get an answer

Chapter 9

Dr. Li and John's father were in the room configuring the final steps of the project when they were finished Dr. Li said 'Were almost prepared to activate the purifier, James can you and John help us out in the final steps of the project?' they both agreed to help and John's father said 'we need to get the power regulators active if we're going to get the purifier to run without any issues, there should be some fuses in the bottom levels in one of the rooms, find them and plug them in'. The two went into the lower levels and started to search for the fuses they needed when John found a Holotape with a recording of his mother and Father thinking of a name for their new baby, John's mother was speaking 'what should we call him Dave?' Dave replied 'Catherine, we should call him John.' Then the Holotape ends. James asked 'So that's your Father's name?' John replied in a sad tone 'I never knew his name or my mother's name. I didn't even have the chance to see her in person or meet her'. James put his hand on Johns shoulder and said, 'when were done with your family's project I will help you find her in the Mojave with your Father'. Tears in his eyes, John hugged James and said 'Thank you James, you're like a brother to me and this is now YOUR project as well'. James was happy to hear that and Dave heard it all through the intercom and said 'James, you have given me and my son hope to finding his mother and my wife Catherine, Thank you and I will travel with you and your group as long as I'm able to do it, with my son'. John found the fuses and asked his father through the intercom 'what do we do now Dad?' Dave replied, 'go to the power room and plug the fuses in, it will turn on the facility and we will wait for you and activate the project together'. James and John went into the room and plugged all the fuses in and turned it on. James said with a smile 'it worked, c'mon lets go back to the facility' as they walked up the stairs they heard the whole facility make noise, the lights coming on, and the water running. Samantha came running to James 'will it work?' she asked. James replied 'it will and when that happens I want you to see the Mojave and be with me on our trip back to the east'. She said without a pause of silence 'yes I will go with you'.James was more than excited and happy knowing Samantha will be with him on his return to home and hugged Samantha tightly and said 'let's finish this together Samantha with Dave and John and everyone, then it's the long walk home but I wouldn't mind spending the time with you' he said with a smile. Samantha couldn't hide her blushing face and just kissed James, John walked in as they were kissing and said with a smirk 'C'mon you two love birds, we have work to do, James I need your help with something and Samantha, my dad needs you to help him with the terminals'. James gave Samantha a goodbye kiss and went with John to the pipe line he was requested to be at, Dave said through the intercom 'we need to syphon the water pipes of waste, you two can use the nearby valve in the pipe and clean out all the bad water and then come back up here for all of us to finish'. James replied 'then it's the long walk with James to where Mom is Dad, but we will all walk it as a family'. James smiled and told John 'the valve's going to be hard to turn on your own, I'll assist you, brother', John and James grabbed the valve and moved it but it was rusty enough that it took two strong travelers to turn it. When they turned the valve they seen a Verti-bird land on the platform and enclave soldiers came out. John yelled 'James we have to save all of them and stop them from taking over the memorial!' James understood and the two of them crawled their way out of the pipes and made it to the lower parts of the memorial only to find a squad of soldiers waiting for them.

Chapter 10

The leader of the squad yelled 'DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME WITH US!' James knew what would happen if they try to fight them head on spoke quietly to John 'use your Stealth-boy and drop a flash grenade when I say now'. As the soldiers walked them to the door of the exit of the lower levels, James whispered 'NOW'. They activated their Stealth-boys when John dropped a flash grenade and the two killed two soldiers by snapping their necks and using their own weapons against the rest of the squad. As they finished the remaining soldier John spoke up 'we need to save the group and my father', James knew the cost of losing everything but he said 'we can't save them John, we can track them down and rescue them for where ever there taking them',John was quiet but he asked 'then how will we find them orget out of this place?' James thought about how they would escape and then he looked to see the power armor on the enclave soldiers and John knew exactly what to do. They put on the armor and carried the weapons and walked out into the memorial to see the many soldiers in power armor from the enclave stealing the research and making out with the notes, James switched to a private Communication channel with John and said 'follow my lead and don't fire your weapon', John said 'Understood'. A Commander approached them and asked, 'Where's the rest of your squad?' John said 'the intruders killed them and tried to escape using the pipes but we turned their pathetic bodies to ash and the ashes fell into water' the commander then asked 'let me see your weapon soldier' James knew they would get away with it because the soldiers fired their weapons when they were blinded, the commander read the gauges and noticed the weapons were almost out of cell power and said 'glad to know where the bastards ended up where they belong, in hell'. James asked 'are their anymore prisoners?' The commander then led them to the room where Project Purity was working and seen the leading general ordering the soldiers and trying to get information out of Dave then James and John walked up to them and watched. The General asked 'what's the access code?' Dave just spit in his face and yelled 'I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ASSHOLE' the General took Johns weapon and beat him in the face with the Butt of the rifle, he then pointed to John and James and said 'you either tell me or I'll have you brought to raven rock and these two soldiers will make you talk and when I get the code you will just be like your stupid friend and your pathetic son'. John and James were enraged as was Dave but John held back himself and James held back too when Dave yelled 'NEVER SPEAK ABOUT THEM YOU BASTARD, THEY WERE BETTER MEN THEN YOU WILL EVER BE!' the General lost his temper and punched Dave in the face. Samantha yelled 'LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!' the General was then enraged and ordered John and James to take them to his personal Verti-bird and fly to raven rock, James said 'yes sir', John picked up Dave and he tried to fight back and James picked up Samantha and they brought them to his Verti-bird and there were two soldiers outside ready to escort them when James shot one in the head and John threw a knife in the others neck and then the group went into the Verti-bird and James took off without the soldiers knowing of his presence. They landed near Megaton when the group was still trying to fight them until they removed their power helmets; Samantha yelled 'JAMES, YOU'RE ALIVE' and kissed him. Dave said 'I'm glad you two made it out, we have to take it back'. James said 'it's too dangerous, we need to lay low and wait for them to get weak and then they will attack'. The group agreed and they hid in John's house in Megaton. That night James woke up and had flashbacks of his past and tried to forget them until he decided to remember the memories once more again. Our story about the Courier and Vault Dweller doesn't end here, because War….war never changes.


End file.
